


Smiles in his Sleep

by egreed



Series: Welcome to the Rootrat Motel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, Kinktober, M/M, Power Play, good filthy fun, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: Bring him to the cusp, then deny him.





	

They spent the entire evening trying to outdo each other. Bigger bombs, better hooks, more chaos. It stopped being about getting more loot and devolved into a pissing contest that left the whole place in ruin. Adding commas to the price on their heads became a sport, and they were going for the gold. Not to mention the effect the bedlam had on 'Rat. Roadhog had something special in mind that night. 

Riding off, riches in tow, he could see the spark in Junkrat's eyes shining like a fire in his skull. His whole body shook with laughter and Roadhog knew that he'd be riled up like that all night until he'd had one last boom. 

Clearing out the motels was always the easiest part. Nobody there got paid enough to put up a fight against a trigger happy explosives enthusiast and his pig-masked body guard. Tearing away into the night, they left the men to their claim.

Junkrat set the traps while Roadhog went room to room, finding the least filthy room available. It smelled stale and the paint was peeling, but the sheets looked like they had probably been washed. Heaving his bag off his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground with a quaking thud, he dug for what he needed to complete his night.

Junkrat hobbled in, grinning like he thought he was sly.

"How's about a tussle, mate?" he propositioned, reaching from behind to grasp at the fastenings to Roadhog's pants. He brushed the small hand away, grunting and pointing to the bed. Junkrat scurried away, flopping onto the bed and squirming to settle in, looking content with himself.

He started to undo his shorts, but Roadhog stopped him again, straddling his waist and pinning both arms above his head. He could feel Junkrat writhing beneath him, hungry for the release they usually rushed through, fucking war and tearing down the place as they did so. 

Not tonight.

"What're you on about? Let's get to it!" he protested, bucking under the larger man. Roadhog could feel how badly Junkrat wanted this in the hot, twitching mess just below him. Holding both of the scrawny wrists in one hand now, he fished for the first step in his plan. 

He cuffed the metal wrist, looped the chain under the bar of the bed frame, and secured the other hand quickly before 'Rat could wiggle out of his grasp. The half second of still surprise was all he needed to get the job done. Stuffing the pillow under 'Rat's head, Roadhog propped him up. 

Junkrat started to laugh a manic cross of excited, nervous, and yearning. Roadhog took Junkrat's chin in his hand and he could feel his teeth chattering in anticipation. The fire in his eyes burned brighter than ever, and Roadhog felt his heart beating hard in his chest. 

He pulled his knees up and sat between the legs splayed in front of him, pinning them tightly underneath his thighs. There was a thin space between them, tantalizingly close but not touching. No matter how much Junkrat wiggled and squirmed he couldn't get any pressure, any friction. 

Leaving the man beneath him clothed Roadhog slowly brought his zipper down, watching from behind his mask as Junkrat's starving eyes followed it to the bottom. The tent in Junkrat's shorts got tighter and Roadhog felt himself throbbing in eagerness as he braced himself on one hand behind him, displaying himself. 

"Don't tease me like this. Yer killin' me!" Junkrat started to plead as Roadhog began to stroke himself. The slow, indulgent motion felt even better knowing he wasn't giving 'Rat the same satisfaction. Not yet.

Struggling harder, Junkrat tried to free himself from the torture Roadhog was subjecting him to. He was already grunting and moaning, breath catching in his throat as Roadhog's thumb swept over a bead of precome, slicking the swollen head. 

Roadhog let out a long, satisfied groan and saw Junkrat's face flushing darker and darker red. Sweat had started to pearl on his brow and his face twisted from his desperate, animalistic desire. Frustrated, he tried to pump his hips, but he couldn't get any leverage under Roadhog. He was completely at the mercy of the man above him.

Roadhog was not a merciful man.

Panting, he stroked himself harder, faster, relishing in watching the hungry eyes watching him. He began to roll his hips, putting his whole body into pleasuring himself on top of his neglected charge who was whimpering and gnawing on his bottom lip. Junkrat always wanted him to take charge in the bedroom. Roadhog decided it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The air was thick and heady, and he felt he was close. The thought made him chuckle deep in his throat and a flash of knowing jumped across Junkrat's eyes.

"No! Fuck you! Not without me!" he helpless man started to shriek, voice cracking. 

Ignoring him, Roadhog roared as he came into his hand, slicking it over his pulsing cock in two quick pumps before pushing off with his support hand. He wove his still slick fingers into Junkrat's hair, stuffing his thickness into the greedy mouth as waves of ecstasy shuddered his body. Still holding Junkrat in place, he thrust himself slowly deeper, mind going hazy as the luxury of Junkrat's craving lips took him in.

"Tell me you love it," he growled, cock still stuffed in Junkrat's mouth.

"Uh lug err gugh," Junkrat struggled around the impressive girth. He was going to have to work harder than that.

"I can't hear you," Roadhog said, drawing himself out so only the tip remained.

"I luff yer cock," he pleaded, eyes welling. He began to swirl his tongue, trying to goad 'Hog into touching him, finally giving him release. 

He rose, pulling himself from the covetous cusp of Junkrat's lips. Jaw slack, panting raggedly, the man below him was lost in a haze of lust and instinct. He stood, and Junkrat's desperate squirming made sliding the dirty shorts off easy.

Removing his own clothing, Roadhog sat again between the spread legs of his helpless charge, a bottle of the slick pulled from his pocket. He took a moment to admire how the low light kissed shadows under the wiry muscles. Junkrat was beyond words at this point, grunting and whining the only begging he was capable of.

Roadhog ran his hand over Junkrat's body, dipping his massive fingers into the groove where thigh met groin. The heat coming off Junkrat's body was like a bonfire and his understimulated cock pulsed, swollen and teased. 

Roadhog removed his mask and shuffled down, trailing kisses and nibbles from hip to thigh on the hot flesh, distracting 'Rat from the finger he was greasing. Chancing a glance up, he saw Junkrat's eyes shut tight, jaw clenched, and he smiled around the mouthful of thigh he nibbled on.

He started working the tight, pink hole below him, feeling it quiver as it took more of him in. Junkrat was moaning loud and wild, but Roadhog made it a point to continue to ignore him where he was most desperate to be touched. 

The man below was smouldering, sweating like the noon sun of the wastes beat down upon him. Seeing what the sheen of sweat did to the taut flesh made Roadhog's head spin. The arousal throbbed in his groin. 

Junkrat was big, but Roadhog was bigger. Roughly turning the bound mess, he manhandled him onto his belly, arms now crossed above him. Roadhog put one heavy hand on his lower back, preventing him from thrusting into the bed in search of relief. With the other, he slicked himself, feeling the heat coming off him melding with the cool lube in a delicious tingle.

Teasing the entrance, he saw Junkrat thrashing his head around before biting the pillow, eyes rolled back into his skull. 

"Pleash pleash pleash," he chanted around the mouthful of fabric.

"Please, what?" Roadhog leaned over him, whispering hotly over his ear and watching gooseflesh rise.

"Arg! Gimmie your cock you cunt I wanna com--" he was cut short as Roadhog rammed into him, feeling the searing heat of lust gripped tightly around him.

Railing him, Roadhog pounded a Junkrat shaped crater into the creaking mattress. Blond hair stuck to his face, slicked back with sweat and gunpowder and come and lust. His head bounced like a rag doll as 'Hog reamed his ass, howling in ecstasy and frustration. As good as it felt, it couldn't finish him and the denial pinned under him felt like it was ready to pop.

Roadhog wrapped his thick fingers around Junkrat's thighs, pulling him into himself with greedy, possessive heaves. The pressure was building inside him, another dam ready to burst. It was exhilarating to tease and deny Junkrat for so long when the spoiled rat was used to a quick toss before crashing. It felt great to conquer his ass.

Bucking into the tight hole below him, Roadhog's second orgasm ripped through his body like the crack of lightening. Pushing himself as far as he could reach in slow, indulgently satisfied thrusts, he milked himself into Junkrat's quivering body, filthy and ravenous.

Junkrat was coiled tight underneath him, a loaded firing pin ready to blow at the flip of a switch. Roadhog pulled himself from the delicious grip that rippled around him, flipping 'Rat back onto his back. Eyes glazed, head lolloping, Junkrat was drunk with pleasure and deprivation.

Roadhog decided the poor rat suffered enough. His unfocused, embering eyes watered as he squirmed, toes curled and knuckles white. He wore a dopey, crooked grin and Roadhog knew he was enjoying himself, enjoying being brought to the edge only to be denied.

Worn out and used, Junkrat molded like wet clay in his hands, obeying his command of touch as he gently laced Junkrat's legs over his shoulders. He had been rough and savage with his partner all night. It was time to reward.

He started with sweet, gentle kisses up and down the shaft he could feel pulsing like a dance beat beneath his full lips. Nuzzling his face into the patch of hair just above him, he drew in a lung full of the musky sweet scent of desire.

Junkrat sucked in a breath through his teeth as Roadhog took him into his mouth, lovingly caressing every bit of him with his soft, masterful tongue. A low, growling moan shuddered through him as Roadhog went deeper, giving him luxurious pangs of succor that washed over him in waves.

Rolling his hips to meet the lips that worked him so sweetly, Junkrat couldn't take it any more. The pressure that built up inside him was too much to bear any longer, and Roadhog could feel his body giving itself to the release. Sweet, throbbing agony swelled through Junkrat's body as he spilled into Roadhog's generous mouth.

The salt of sweat and love mixed on his tongue, thick and grateful. One more guttural groan passed through Junkrat as he went limp beneath him, head falling to the side as tears ran down his face. His breath left him in erratic, ragged huffs.

Undoing his restraints, Roadhog inspected Junkrat's left wrist to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Kissing the reddened flesh, he massaged it gently. Junkrat babbled and blubbered under him, chittering about how good he was and how great he felt.

Letting him continue the shower of praises, he coaxed Junkrat into rolling over so he could tenderly run his massive hands through the knots in his muscles. They lived hard and they fucked hard. It was time to give his partner something pleasant, something careful.

Junkrat melted under his hands. He'd probably never been given a massage before, so Roadhog took extra time and care to work the rough patches and deposits of fear and anxiety out of the supple muscles.

He worked his way from Junkrat's arms, down his shoulders to his lower back and back up. Junkrat started snoring softly, dead asleep. Normally when he slept he curled himself defensively, twitching and restless. This was the first time Roadhog had seen him sleeping soundly.

Leaning forward, he planted a velvety kiss between Junkrat's shoulders. As he drew up, he saw him smile in his sleep.


End file.
